The tale of their first date
by bonita-chan
Summary: We all know that Lily hated James, so how come they are together! If you want to know how they came together read this story!


-1_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe( I wish)_

_a/n: Hiya!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!!! I'm so happy to write again! I could have post it more earlier but my computer kept bugging on me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new fanfic!!!! Enjoy!!!_

**The tale of their first date**

**By**

**Bonita-Chan**

**Chapter 1 : In potion class**.

It was a wonderful day of fall on the grounds of Hogwarts. The birds were singing beautifully and the sun reflected its rays on the golden and ruby red of the trees leaves. It was truly a beautiful day out. The students were outside admire ring the delightful sight of nature around them. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The small group of girls were sitting by the lake, dipping their feet. More farther, by the trees, a group of four boys were sitting laughing and joking, but only one sat motionless, looking at the lake.

James potter was the one starring that way. He was quite good looking. He had hazel eyes hidden behind glasses and black, untidy hair that sticks up in the back. He was a bold and arrogant boy. It was really surprising that he was made Head Boy for the 7th year students.

However, James wasn't fixing the lake, he was looking at one girl in particular. The name of this girl was Lily Evans. She was a pretty person with long, thick, dark red hair with almond shaped emerald green eyes.

_What a dashing beauty, thought James happily, I wish she was mine._

_Well keep dreaming, interrupt another voice._

_don't say such things, retorted James, I know she loves me._

_Loves you! She despise you!_

_So what! Its only a phase…_

" Why is your face is all screwed up, Prongs?" ask Sirius Black.

The question stopped James abruptly in his thoughts about lily. Sirius, Peter and Remus were all looking at him with curious glances.

" Well…um…I…euh" articulated James.

" You were thinking about Evans there, you dirty dog!" teased Sirius.

" You are the dog, Padfoot." said James in a matter-of-fact voice.

" Don't avoid the subject James, said Remus, Sirius here have a point."

" Since when you're taking his side?!" asked James, shocked.

" Ever since we knew you fancied Lily." he said.

James blushed furiously and the three guys laughed at him.

" James and Lily sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" joked peter.

That comment made James blushed even redder than he already was.

" Will you all shut up, snapped James angrily, she might hear you lot"

Unfortunately, it didn't work because the boys were laughing even harder.

" All right, all right, I have a crush on her, so what!" yelled James.

" Good Prongs, said Sirius, don't you feel better now!"

" No."

" Go over there and ask her out"

" I did…the last few years! And what her answers: no! I wonder why she's so hard headed about it."

Remus rolled his eyes.

" I dunno, maybe because you're an arrogant fool" answered Moony.

James completely ignored that comment.

" Anyway, I really wonder why." he asked.

" Well, said Sirius, if she resisted you, maybe she wont if its me. I mean, I got better looks and I always had a preference for red hair. You know, she's a pretty piece-"

James leaped towards Sirius and grabbed him by the collar.

" You wouldn't dare!" he said with anger.

Sirius was getting scared. " Relax Prongs, I was fooling around that's all" he said with a nervous grin.

Now Remus and Peter were looking at them with wide eyes.

" Yeah, you know he wouldn't be serious about actually going out with lily." tried Remus.

James soften a little bit. " Yeah, you're right Moony" he released Sirius's collar.

" Sorry Padfoot, I got carried away." said James, embarrassed.

" It's ok, remind me not to joke about it again!" said Sirius, rubbing his neck.

The guys laughed a little and relaxed a bit.

" I think we better get in potion class before were late." proposed Remus.

The marauders made their way towards the castle. During the walk, James glanced one last time at Lily and she too was preparing herself to go to class. He was so bemused by her that he didn't realized that he was going straight in a bricked wall…

When they arrived in the classroom, James was still rubbing the bump on his forehead. Unfortunately, his friends were still laughing. He was lucky that lily wasn't paying attention to him, because it would have been humiliating.

" Will you stop." said James, annoyed.

" Sorry, but it was priceless!" said Sirius, laughing hysterically.

" Hush down class, said Professor Slughorn, it is time to start the lesson."

He started to write the instruction on the board on how to created a duplicating potion.

" I want it ready in one hour" he said.

The students started the work. The four boys behind the classroom were having difficulty mixing the ingredients.

" Darn it, why is that bloody potion so difficult." whined Sirius.

" I don't know, but look at Snivellus." said James.

Sirius looked at the direction that James was showing him.

" You think we ought to steal some potion from him, so that we could have a good mark."

" Maybe we should, but I was thinking about teasing him a little." said James.

" Don't do that, said Remus, or we might get into trouble."

" Yeah you're right, said James with deception, we'll do this later!"

" Class, said Slughorn, I'm going to be out of the class for some minutes, so you better behave."

Everybody were almost finished with the assignment. Lily was finished with her potion and went to Slughorn' s desk and waited.

James watched closely as she made her way to the professor's desk.

It's time to make my move, he thought.

James raised himself from his chair, put some potion in a bottle and went to the desk.

Lily seemed to be in deep thought because she didn't pay attention to James. He went closely behind her and said:

" Go out with Evans."

This question snapped Lily out of her reverie, turned around and glared quite murderously at him.

" Leave me alone Potter."

" Come on, I know you want to." said James with mischief.

" What don't you understand in the word "no", you DISGUST me!" yelled lily, frustrated.

The entire class were watching them, having a row.

" Bloody hell, why are you so hard headed about this!"

" I may be hard headed but I'm not as thick as you are!"

" You know Evans, its kind of sexy when you're mad." said James, bemused.

Lily let out a frustrated shriek.

" You think I could love you…you cocky fool-"

Without thinking straight, James kissed her.

The class were now wolf whistling at them.

Horrorstruck, Lily pushed away really fast and roughly that James almost went flying.

" Are you crazy!!!" yelled lily, shocked.

" Yes, crazy in love with you." said James in a trance.

Disgusted, lily was now wiping her lips with her shirt.

" Don't acted like that, said James, I know you enjoyed it as much than I did."

That was the last straw.

Lily took out her wand and pointed it at James. With quidditch reflexes, he had time to dodge the attack. The curse was so powerful that it destroyed Slughorn's desk completely.

The entire class gasped. Not because of the desk, because it was Lily that did it. The perfect head girl nearly destroyed the classroom.

It was at this moment that Slughorn entered the class.

What was before his eyes made him lose all rational thought.

" Who is responsible of this disaster, yelled slug horn glaring at the two students in front of him, if its Potter it wouldn't be surprising but you Miss Evans! I don't know what I would do if it was to be you! It would be incredibly disappointing if it was my favorite student!"

Lily was now on the verge of tears. The sight of it made James' heart break in two. He took all the courage he could muster and said:

" It was me sir."

Lily looked at him with wide eyes.

" That's what I thought, Mr. Potter did it and not Miss Evans. Now Mr. Potter, you come with me."

Before James left the classroom he turned to Lily and said in a low tone

" You owe me one, Evans."

And he left the classroom.

_To be continued_

_a/n: did you like it!!!!! And I really hope you did too!!!! Read and review!!!!!!!!_


End file.
